We Need To Talk
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "We need to talk." The dreaded words themselves. Nothing good ever follows these four fateful words … right? :Oneshot RHr postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

We Need To Talk.

Blurb …

"We need to talk." The dreaded words themselves. Nothing good _ever _follows these four fateful words … right[Oneshot no longer warning about DH spoilers RHr

* * *

She had been avoiding him. For two days, she would only talk if someone else were present. If it were the two of them, she'd leave pretty quickly. Nothing Ron said made a difference. But he was determined.

He managed to ambush her on the way back from the bathroom. She was walking along a corridor and came out around the corner where Ron was waiting somewhere near the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady, blocking her way.

She stopped short at the sight of him.

"Hermione, we need to talk." He told her firmly. She looked quite frightened to be honest, Ron thought. It wasn't a 'fear for my life' sort of scared, but more of a 'I have no idea what the hell to do' sort of scared. And he didn't see that look often.

"Talk?" She said, folding her arms, and shrugging off any discomfort, though she looked rather flustered. Their corridor was deserted as everyone was eating in the Great hall. They hadn't been alone since the end of the war, two days ago. "What's there to talk about, there's absolutely nothing to talk about!"

"Hermione … you know what we need to talk about." Ron said. He wasn't going to cut her any slack this time.

Hermione mustered up a dignified look, that looked rather hilarious, as she didn't have much dignity left.

"If you are referring to the _un_intentional kiss I gave you in the room of requirement, then there is nothing to talk about!" She said stiffly. Ron almost scoffed at her wordsd-she sounded like Professor MacGonagall. "It was unintentional and it'll never happen again!"

She made to turn to walk away, but Ron wasn't her get off so easy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait!" He said. She looked up at him with a look he knew so well. It was the look she gave him when she felt like she were about to fail and exam. The 'moderately surprised' look usually followed when she found out she got everything right. Not this time, though.

"Hermione! I …" He hesitated. Everything fell onto this moment. "… I want it to happen again."

She looked rather shocked-another expression that looked unsual on her.

"Wha-"

He kissed her.

It was rather harder than he intended, but either way, it didn't knock her off her feet like the last one had done.

When he pulled away, she looked more stunned than ever.

"Er …"

"Hermione, I love you. That's why I happened to kiss you back before." He said quickly. "You know … back in the Room of Requirement."

"Yes, but …" She muttered distractedly. "But you don't understand! It was completely unintentional!" She cried again, looking as if she were trying to convince herself, rather than Ron.

He didn't buy it. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she looked rather annoyed.

"Honestly, I didn't mean too!" She said, folding her arms again. "It was a snap decision-a highly inappropriate time! But I dunno, something sort of snapped-"

"Hence the term 'Snap decision'." He helpfully put in. She just gave him a dirty look. But he grinned back. She was starting to go back to her old self.

"Anyway … I'm really sorry, like I said it was completely …" She trailed off at the look he gave her. It was the 'Come on, you know you want to' look. She sighed and made a sort of disgruntled 'Oh all right' sound.

"… intentional."

He grinned.

"I knew it!" He said joyfully, resisting the urge to whoop and punch the air.

"It was … well, rather unexpected of me, I honestly didn't mean too. But in the end … I liked it." She said it rather coyly, but Ron could see a small smile. He smiled back, and she relaxed somewhat.

"Well of course you did, it was the pro you were kissing." He told her knowledgably. She gave him a look.

"Oh really?" She said, and if Ron's imagination was playing tricks on him, he thought he saw her take a step closer.

"Of course, though you know … we could always experiment. See if I really am the pro at kissing … you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He added. He stepped closer too. Hermione pulled a peice of fluff out of his hair, but didn't take her hand away. Instead, she placed both on his shoulders. She gave him another look, and Ron marvelled at the fact that they could have lengthy conversations, not even saying word if they just kept looking at each other.

"Aren't you the charmer?" She asked. Ron had to admit, it was rather brave of her to ask that. He laughed.

"Always a tone of surprise …" He said, repeating her words that he had repeated to her in the first place … or something. To compensate his rather strained mind, he kissed her again.

And as this time, they weren't fighting for their lives; he had to admit he liked it.

The End.

* * *

A/N: How the hell did i come up with this? Not a clue. I'm not conpletely satisfied, but i'll let you lot be the judge. The conversation just ... came to me in my mind. So i wrote it down. I hope you liked.

Reviews appeiciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
